Blue Speculation
by Irish rose girl
Summary: A collection of independent, yet loosely connected, head canon/speculation ideas and fics of varying sizes surrounding Aoi Zaizen and those around her
1. Blue Observations (Drabble)

**I don't own yugioh vrains, enjoy:) and plz review**

 **1\. Blue observations (Drabble)**

* * *

At first glance, Aoi Zaizen was unremarkable to say the least.

When it came to her appearance her face was bland, she lacked feminine appeal, and her hair was old fashioned and dull.

Her personality was lacking as well. She never smiled , laughed, or even talked unless the teacher called on her. In short she was as boring on the inside as she was on the outside, especially to her peers.

Yusaku Fujiki on the other hand found Aoi's aloofness very appealing. It gave her an air of mystery about that he thought was very, very attractive. Something he couldn't analyze no matter how hard he tried, and boy did he love a challenge. She also didn't go out of her way to attract attention and even tried to avoid it, another plus. Unlike that overdecorated attention seeker, Blue Angel.

Looks wise she wasn't that bad. While she was average pretty at best, her hair was cut in a cute vintage style, she had adorable brown eyes, and her rear end wasn't half-.

Yusaku shook his head. This was no time to fuss over girls. The issue is with the Knights of Hanoi, Kusangi's brother, and that what which his past wass concerned took GREATER priority over who was really an insignificant classmate. No matter how cute her tiny ass was.

* * *

 **Now this fic in particular came from my idea that well Yusaku doesn't seem to be the type of guy who would fall for a girl with hearts in her hair and flowers on her face. It completely contradicts the fact that his "doesn't like to stand out" personality and let's face it Blue angel stands out even by yugioh standards as opposed to Aoi.**

 **Hoped you like it plz review.**


	2. Blue Nightmare Dreams (Ficlet)

**I don't own Yugioh Vrains**

 **2\. Blue Nightmare Memories (Ficlet)**

 **enjoy :)**

* * *

It was happening again, the dark nightmare that she thought she had grown out of by now.

She was in a dark, cold, cement room. Her tiny body huddled in a fetal position, wanting to be anywhere but here. Suddenly an adult man's voice accompanied her, "Don't worry doll, this'll only take a second."Then, out of nowhere, a large, calloused, male hand reached out and grasped a fistful of her long light brown hair that was done in a long thick braid.

" Ow!" The tiny figure cried out as she tried in vain to crawl away. When that didn't work she tried to kick, punch, claw, bite, anything to get away from this evil man.

"STOP SQUIRMING!" The voice shouted and the rough hand collided with her cheek. Now fully on the cemented ground, she would've made an attempt to flee but the shock from the slap was so strong she couldn't even move. Taking advantage of this fact, the rough hand once again reached out. Only this time it lifted off the ground her by her hair. ( _SNIP, SNIP, Thump)_ Not a second went by when she was on the cold floor again and the rough hand started swinging the braid right in front of her face mockingly."There, now things will be much easier, both for you and the doctors. HaHaHaHa" Loud foot steps echoed off the walls as he walked away, his laughter getting fainter with every step he took.

Tears started to stream down from Aoi's face. Whether from geniuine fear, pain, or the fact that the last shred of of a life outside this horrid place was taken away from her Aoi did not know. All she did know were too things: A. When Mama and Papa came to rescue her, they would be scorching mad to find out she cut her hair, Aoi's hair was both her parents pride and joy. B. More than ever she just wanted to go home and be with her family again. Even her onii-san, who was cold and often treated her as a silly nuisance.

However, as she reached the deepest depth of her despair, a small, soft, comforting hand reached out and patted her on the head. "There, there, it is ok." Not daring to look up, Aoi couldn't see the figures face but knew for sure it was a boy's voice. 'How brave of him.' Aoi thought, experiments weren't allowed to talk let alone comfort each other.

* * *

 **This comes from a fanon theory with the six children from the second episode being** **experiments, or whatever, one of them being Aoi, were abused, then rescued, and that is why her hair is so short/why she has the quiet demeanor .**

 **Note I know at first I said this'll be a three parter but now it is indeterminate and as soon as Aoi/Blue angel has true characterizations (i.e. says more than the one liners, or something like that) this'll end**

 **Thanks reviewers:**

 **Superior-Creativity:I'm not sure if this is "truly outstanding" but thanks so much, that was really sweet**

 **Phantomwolfblue: Thanks, I'm glad you like it.**

 ** **And t** **hanks to those who started following/favoriting this.****

 **Hoped you like it plz review** **:)**


	3. Blue Ambition (Drabble)

**I don't own Yugioh Vrains**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Maybe it was silly, but for as long as she could remember, Aoi had always admired the magical girl genre.

The notion that with a a magical pendant and a few words an ordinary girl could turn into a fairy like creature with super powers, was incredible to her. Especially was the girl was a good for nothing that nobody, including herself, believed in, just like Aoi.

After watching her shows, she would then reenact the battles in her back yard. Imagining she was wearing the candy colored, decorative, uniform, and that the giant tree was an evil monster that had to be destroyed. Of course, no magical girls is complete without her teammates. That was where her plushes came in.

Sure, it would be nice to have real friends to play with and have a real, cute dress on instead her simple overalls. Except, Papa never allowed any friends over to play and Mama was too practical to dress her in anything particularly girly.

However, what inspired Aoi the most weren't the prince like boys, the cute outfits, or even the exciting adventures, but the limitless strength and persistance they had.

Too keep on fighting no matter how grim the situation, they always persisted and prevailed. That was what inspired her the most, and what kept her going even when everything seemed hopeless. After all, if a bunch of strangely colored haired girls in impractical skirts wouldn't give up, why should she?

* * *

 **Happy Mememorial Day**

 **I don't think this one needs an explanation :)**

 **thanks for reading, plz review**


	4. Blue Overhearing part one (one shot)

**I don't own Vrains**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

One would think that after the barage of insults that he received when first interacting with Yusaku, Noaki would go and find someone to anno- I mean- befriend. However, the green haired boy was nothing if not persistent, and when he started something he NEVER gave up. Much to Yusaka's bemusement.

Sure, Yusaku would've prefered to eat lunch in peace and quiet and not have Naoki gabbing in his face about who knows what, but he was good company. Besides, Kusanagi and those do-gooder, yet well meaning, teachers were alway on his back about making friends and not wasting his high school life. So if nothing else Noaki got them off his back.

So during today's lunch period, as he did every day, Noaki promply sat his ass right infront of Yusasakus face, pull out his lunch and started on what seemed be a never ending tangent about Duel Monsters and Vrains. Playmakers latest exploits are the center of conversation today, "Did you see Playmaker last night? Wasn't he super cool! I wonder who he is in real life? I wonder why he never stays around long enough to get any information about him? Then again, his aloofness IS what makes him awsome! Hmmm, maybe he needs a side kick? I know, I could be that-

"I can think of three reasons that would be a terrible idea. One, I think playmaker has enough people up his ass, bothering him. Two, having as side kick would make him less mysterious and make it easy for the Knights of Hanoi to get to him via sidekick. Three, don't you have to be a level 6 duelist and aren't you only at level 1.5 or something? Anyways, how's your family restaurant going. It must be going good if your lunch says anything about it." Yusakus said while glancing at Noaki's homemade bento, which looked like something out a gourmet restaurant. Blissfully aware that of the stunned/hurt look on Noaki's face after having his dreams crushed.

"It's doing ok. Last week we got a 4.95 star review from some VIP businessmen from SOL Tech."

"4.95, why didn't he just give you 5?" Yusaku asked, while he didn't really care, anything was better than those never ending tangents. Hey, just because you were passinate about something didn't mean wanted in you face 24/7.

"He took off point-five pioints because for three reasons. One, he doesn't believe in giving perfect scores, Two while food was excellent and the service impeccable, he didn't get what he came for. Three, something about how our overly complex food would be harder to simulate in Vrains as opposed to simple burger and fries."

"Why would someone want a burger and fries stand in-"

"Never mind that, , I almost forgot, look at this. " A suddenly giddy Naoki pulled out a magazine with a winking, peace sign making, and smiling Blue Angel on the cover.

'Her again.' Despite the fact that Yusaku was grateful to her for saving him during his duel with the Knights of Hanoi, he couldn't help but feel from his observations that Blue Angel dueled out of attention seeking and used her cuteness way too much in her duels, rather than actual skill.

"Isn't she gorgeous, Yusaku."Naoki was practically drueling over Blue Angel's, probaly photoshopped face, face as he flipped through the magazine's endless pictures of the idol duelist. Many of which were, if not a cliche action pose, were a strange mix of innocent flirting and boarderline full on sensuality (i.e. showing off her legs, her figure, and even her whip). Not to mention pointless articles about anything and everything about Blue Angel. Like what made her want to start dueling, what she did do outside Vrains, and, of course, whether or not she had a boyfriend. The whole thing just made Yusaku's eyes roll. Who really cared about that stuff anyways? "She's amazing isn't she, the best female duelist in all of Vrains !"

"If she is the best female duelist in all of Vrains, than how come they only dedicated a few paragraphs to her dueling. Even then they don't talk about her style, or even the duels themselves. Just how quickly she rose through the ranks, and her victories. Not to mention each of her pictures are virtually the same. Even Go Onizuka isn't this much in the spotlight."

"But she's so cute, just look at the flower shape mark on her face. She 'slike one of those anime magical girl come to life."

Yusaku rolled his eyes magical girls anime were juvenile to him, and this wasn't just because he wasn't their 'target demographic'. "Well if you ask me, she is gaudy and over rated."

"Eh what do you mean, she's beautiful" Noaki said, waving around the magazin as if his life depended on it.

"If we're going to go by her appearance alone then I can give you three reasons. One, her wings a dispropotnate to her sized and look funny. Like they more decorations than actually wings. Second, she has too many decorations, flowers, hearts, wings stuff like that, everywhere, it kind of excessive. Sometimes less is more. Third, I understand using what ever you can to duel, but the way she waves, winks and stuff like that makes me think that she uses her charm instead of actual competence to win and that SOL technology picked her as their cover girl based on her looks alone. "

"Hmph you don't know anything, have you seen her duel." Noaki said crossing his arms over his chest

Realizing this, all Yusaku could say was "...Point taken, but I think this magazine speaks for itself when a I say she is an attention seeker. But, maybe I'm just not into the flashy, showy type."

"Oh, then what type are you into. Noaki asked, genuinely intersted

"Something quite the opposite." Yusaku said glancing at Aoi's currently empty desk. While he was in no way in denial about his feelings for his cute, quiet, classmate. The thing was, if you were't in his top three priorities, other than the mandatory eat, breathe etc, then you were barely given a passing thought.

* * *

 **Happy Sunday.** **This is part 1, of a two parter, originally it was going to be just one one-shot but the way _Blue Speculations_ is formated as a whole then, this made more sense to me . Sorry I've taken so long to update but I couldn't decided which one to do next, also I'm back at work so the updates might not come as quick but I promise the next part will be done by Wednesday. **

**Also, tell me did I make Yusaku too harsh or not harsh enough.** **I know he is the one who said not to judge abilities solely based on appearance in episode one. It is just that at the same time, cynicism is fun to write and he does seem like the type who would roll his eyes at the "celebrity culture" and idols who rely on more so the appearance rather than actually skill.**

 **Thanks for reading , plz review :)**


	5. Blue Disapproval (One Shot)

**I don't own Vrains.**

 **Not I am aware that this isn't the part two of _Blue Overhearing,_ but that Still isn't complete it is almost though i promise, but I had this on the table and wanted to post something. Think of it as an omake, besides I feel like it was about time Akira got some attention. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Akira glared down menacingly at the trash that some moron, probably his bimbo secretary, left on his mahogany desk. It was the latest issue of Sol Tech's latest marketing ploy, fan magazines dedicated to a single top charisma duelist in Vrains. This months feature, his sister herself, Blue Angel.

The magazine was complete rubbish. It mentioned almost nothing about her skills a top rated charisma duelist, except in shallow passing. Preferring to mention more superficial nonsense, such as her looks, what she did in her free time, and her non-existent. love life. The photographs were no better. Thankfully, as Vrains was a dueling simulator, not a dress up simulator, avatars couldn't really change their attire without changing everything about their appearance, Blue Angel wasn't dressed in anything inapprorapiate. The semi-sexual posing, however, made him uncomfortable to say least. To see his sister degrade herself like this, really.

In short, Akira waster from approving. His sister deserved better than this. It took all his will power, and professionalism, to not march down to Sol Tech's marketing department, demand they stop this junk, demand a recall, and persuade each of the member of The Board to fire all of them. However, if there was one thing he learned from working at Sol Tech, it was you let you home life at home and not let it interfere with you job. Even showing a bit of personal emotion and/or bias could put your career at risk.

Akira learned that the hard way. About a year ago, when VRAINS had just taken off, marketing had approached him about doing a background check on a certain player they wanted to pomote, hoping to cash in on the recent idol duelist trend. As head of security it was his job to make sure every player, particularly the one's Sol Tech promoted, were not some cyber criminals or terrorists, and preform a thorough background check. So after an afternoon of going though the database he was borderline shocked to see sister face staring back at him.

It shocked him to say the least. He had no idea that Aoi was interested in duel monsters, let alone VRAINS. Let alone have an avatar that was as far from her real appearance as possible. It made him concerned to say the least. Did Aoi have such low confidence in herself that she had lowered herself to such degrading levels just to get attention? It pitiful to say the least. But when he brought this to the attention to marketing, without revealing that she was his sister, all he got was:

 _"Is she a_ _potential threat to Vrain's or have bad personality in real life and give us a bad reputation."_

 _"No, but as head of securtiy it is my job to ensure the well being of our players within VRAINS, and I'm just not comfortable to making someone so venerable looking as our cover girl. I don't even think she has graduated middle school yet. "_

 _"Sir are you aware that some girls as young as thirteen, or younger, model haute couture for grown women. Even then children even younger than that have become famous singers on those network talent shows, some even as house hold names. So how is this any different? If anything it is safer because f worse comes to worse than she can just log out." The butt-faced head of marketing remarked_

 _"I am well aware of that, and highly disapproving it, particularly the modeling, but I just think at the very least you should pick something else. I mean, just look at her. wouldn't you rather have someone more vibrant in real life representing VRAINS."_

 _"I don't think how she acts in real life matters as long as she does bring shame to Sol Tech's name. Besides maybe this'll be confidence boost."_

 _"I'm sure she can find a way to boost her confidence by not degrading herself into and pawn for Sol Tech. Now, good day." Akira left swiftly, carefully coming up with plans to prevent this morainic rom happening._

Later that day he received an email from The Board stating that if he were to interfere with other departments due to personal feelings again he would loose he job _._ He thought about talking to Aoi about the position, but he figured she'd just accuse him of invading her privacy and go a head and do it anyway. Eventually he let it go. At the very least, as head of security he would be able to watch out for her in the virtual reality and make sure she did not get up to any funny business.

Not that he was entirely comfortable or approving with the idea. In real life, Aoi did not all have a lot of confidence and not all of Blue Angel's face were pure of intention. Some of them Akira didn't even know they got into VRAINS. Many of them didn't even know their trap cards from their monster cards. Thankfully, with one swift push of a button the perv was briskly deleted, and unable to re-enter, if he tried any funny businesses with his precious sister. Not to mention all the tasteless merchandise that seemed to plague the seedy underbelly of Sol Tech's marketing to "promote" Blue Angel.

Maybe he was on the paranoid side, but, as stated prior, Aoi safety was his number one priority, and for good reason. When their parents died in that suspicious car accident Aoi all but disappeared off the face of the earth. Even when they found her, she resumed what could only be called a little boy from a holocaust death camp flick, too short hair and completely emaciated. Not to mention covered in brui-

(Ring-ring, ring-ring).

The the ringing from the intercom sprung Akira out of his thoughts. "Yes," Akira said, calmly.

"Just a reminder. You have a meeting with The Board in half an hour, is everything set and ready?" Akira's secretary asked.

"Everything is more than ready. I'll head down there in twenty minuets. In the mean time get me my usual coffee."

"Yes sir." (Beep).

Taking one last look at the magazine Akira chucked it in where it belonged, the trash. Shifting through his papers and documents, Akira tried to focus on what the upcoming meeting was about, the KOH's latest threat and Playmaker's involvement . Still... Akira never forgot how Aoi clung to him when they were reunited after months of separation. It was then he made a solum vow. He would protect his little sister and keep her safe. No matter what price he had to pay. Even if he had to distance himself from her.

* * *

 **This came from the idea that Akira is severely disapproving of his sister's persona but can't do anything about it because she is such a money maker for Sol Tech but wants to do anything to protect her.**

 **Thanks for reading, I know I haven't been updating as much been busy with work, sewing and knitting. plz** **review :)**


	6. Blue Overhearing Part 2 (One Shot)

**6\. Blue Over Hearing Part two (Aoi's Pov** **, Oneshot)**

 **Note: I wrote this before watching episode 6**

 **I don't own Vrains**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

The best part of being unnoticeable was that you could spend your lunch period however you wanted and nobody would care.

After receiving a brief lecture from her teacher about Akira dropping her off so close to the school, which nearly caused an accident, Aoi decided to walk of her humiliation during lunch.

So embarrassing.

She understood, and was even a little flattered, about her brother going out of his way to drop her off at school fro her protection, she just wished he didn't pull right up to the school where everyone could see.

After a brief five minute walk around the tenth grade wing, she then decided to stop by the bathroom to take a quick piss. Normally it took her less than a minute to to her business and leave the stall but...

"Did you see Zaiszen-san this morning. What a bitch. " A catty female voice drifed into the stalls. Aoi tensed, she was used to girls gossiping about her but it never ceased to hurt.

"I know right. Ahe acts all 'don't mind me' and 'I don't care about', yet she has her brother drop her school off in a limo. Can you believed her." Another, more high pitchted, voice added in.

"Yeah, and she doesn't interact with anyone. I mean what a snob, she acts like she thinks she better than everyone else. I can't stand people like that." A third on commented.

With one hand on the inside of the stall door, Aoi let out a sigh. She didn't have the confidence to face those girls and at the very least roll her eyes at them, but... it wasn't like she could stay in here all day either.

The moment she left the stalls and washed her hands the group of chatty girls shut up, their owever massacred eyes widened in horror. However, as Aoi left the restroom they gave her got one lat jab. "Ooooh, awkward. Hahahaha."

Aoi bit back her lip, tears, and shook her head, those girls weren't worth drewlling on. Although, she was more than grateful to reach her classroom, where her gourmet bento box was.

"Never mind that, , I almost forgot, look at this. " Though the classroom doorway Aoi saw a green haired chubby boy, who she believed his name was Shima, was holding a magazine with a smiling Blue Angel on the cover. Aoi giggle. It was fun to hear people talk about her alter ego. "Isn't she gorgeous, Yusaku." Shima was now practically drooling all over Blue Angel's face and Aoi had to cover her mouth from bursting into laughter. Although she didn't exactly agree with the magazine itself, it seemed to take her less seriously as a duelist and more as a cute girl, she knew it was just fodder that was meant to make money so it didn't really bother her. Her fans already believed in her as a duelist and if nothing else the mag would just get more people to notice her alter ego. "She's amazing isn't she, the best female duelist in all of Vrains !"

"If she is the best female duelist in all of Vrains than how come they only dedicated a few paragraphs to her dueling. Even then they don't talk about her style, or even the duels themselves. Just how quickly she rose through the ranks, and her victories. Not to mention each of her pictures are virtually the same. Even Go Onizuka isn't this much in the spotlight." That voice was one she didn't recognize and made her stop. Oh yeah, it was from that slacker boy, Fujiki was it?

"But she's so cute, just look at the flower shape mark on her face. She 'sl ike one of those anime magical girls come to life."

"Well if you ask me, she is gaudy and over rated." That made Aoi's heart stop, but not because of the criticism, she heard worse scrutiny before, but because this was the first time it wasn't filled with jealousy, strawmannirg, or even bitterness.

"Eh what do you mean, she's beautiful" shima said, waving around the magazin as if his life depended on it.

"If we're going to go by her appearance alone then I can give you three reasons. One, her wings a dispropotnate to her sized and look funny. Like they more decorations than actually wings. Second, she has too many decorations, flowers, hearts, wings, and stuff like that, everywhere, it kind of excessive. Sometimes less is more. Third, I understand using what ever you can to duel, but the way she waves, winks and stuff like that makes me think that she uses her charm instead of actual competence to win and that SOL technology picked her as their cover girl based on her looks alone. "

Not wanting to hear any more Aoi made another lap around the school taking in all the what that pink and blue haired boy had said. The boys words rang in her head endlessly . She did know why. It wasn't the first time Aoi heard critizim form alter ego. Infact, Akira himself made it clear to her that he did not approve of the duel idol. Normally she would just brush it off. Dismissing it as some sort of a jealous rival, a spiteful opponent she defeated, or even straw-man. But this time Fujiki's voice lacked all of those qualities. Instead, it was quick and to the point, and since Fujiki seamdidn't really dueal he had nothing to gain from bad mouthing her either.

Aoi shook her head, it wasn't like on person's opinion mattered. She was the idol of Vrains. So what if Sol Tech picked her to be their icon based on her looks over her skills, one wa just as good as the other. Besides, would people really follow her as much if she looked the same as she did in school? Of course not. Anyways, people cheered her on because she had kick-ass skill, not because she was a big shots sister, being super cute was just an added bonus. Being blue Angel in Link Vrains was so much better than being just plain Aoi Zaizen at school. Even if she did come short of her true end goal.

As Blue Angel she was admired, looked up to, noticed, all the things that wasn't able to obtain in the real world... but she wasn't loved. Not romantic love, she had yet to experience anything beyond a superficial crush, and no matter what her feeling her fans claimed they had for her she doubted it was true genially love, but the secure familial love that only a family member could provide.

Not since five years ago, when her parents died had she believe that she was loved.

Everyone who was ever nice to her as Aoi just seemed to want something from her. Even Akira just seemed to nothing but pick on her.

 _"Get good grades Aoi", "Don't embarrass our family Aoi", "Try to look a bit more presentable Aoi",_ where just some of his little nit picks.

Was it too much for him to say "Good job Aoi, I'm proud of you." and not because of what she did as the doe eyed idol, but as the plain school girl who nobody, including her brother wanted to be around. And this was not because just she wanted attention, lord knows she got enough of that of Blue Angle, but because part of her wanted to know what was it like to feel secure... special, valuable. Not just as a student but as a person. That she was worthy of love, friendship and emotional support. Aoi shook her head again, as this crossed her mind.

Why? Why did Akira deny her his love and support? Did he think she was unworthy of it? Did he think of her as damaged goods? From him, from anybod?!

It sure felt that way.

During middle school girls were total bitches to her. At the start, when they heard of her wealth, they would act all nice and friendly, ask her to eat lunch with them, or even to their birthday parties and sleepovers. But when they released, just like the duel club, that she wasn't going to take them to the mall and buy them thousands of dollars worth of gift or introduce them her to her big brother, they would all but immediately shunned her. Then they spread nasty rumors that she was a "stuck up rich bitch" that look down on everyone who she didn't think of as worthy. This wasn't helped by her naturally introverted nature and Akira's advise to 'just ignore them' and to pretend they didn't exist. Easy for him to say, he wasn't they one who had to put up with it.

Unfortunately, even after the rumors fizzled the label of the "bitchy up rich girl" seemed to follow her even today.

Boys were slightly better, but they still ignored her too for same reasons. Except for Shima-san, he was nice enough, the only person in the duel club who didn't treat her as the ticket to the good life, but he was too busy with Fujiki-san and his own goals to pay much attention to her. Not to mention the unspoken hot or not list that goes on in every high school classroom didn't exactly boost her popular or social opportunity. Akira himself was too busy with work to even pay attention to her except to give his usual criticisms.

Geez, no wonder she was always ignored, not only by her peers, but her brother as well. She was just s plain, self pitying Aoi Zaizen, in contrast to her beautiful, cheerful, alter ego.

Sigh, what did she she have to get a little attention from Akira? She already tried capturing Playmaker herself via public duel. After all, who wouldn't mind beating, or for that matter loosing, to the most popular duelist within Link Vrains. But.. he didn't take the bate.

Oh what was she to do, it wasn't like she could just walk up to Playmaker, rub up against him like in the movies and-

Then it came to her like a ton of bricks. Of course, why hand't she thought of it sooner. Instead of luring him out with a public duel, she'd lure him out with her feminine charm, as Blue Angel of course. Once she was away from her drooling fans/not on a mission for Sol Tech she would go look for Playmaker. Once she found him she would thank him for saving him earlier and then pull him into a hug, making sure to rub her artificial breasts onto him, and give him a light kiss on the cheek that would make hime swoon. Once captivated by her looks and charm, and making sure there was nobody else was around, she would lure him into an alleyway and into her personal cubby. Her cubby was a space that Sol Tech provided her, only she had access to, and only she decided who cold get in and out of there. Even Sol Tech couldn't gain access without her permision. Once she got playmaker there she would trap him, contact the sol tech people, all the while she continue to seduce Playmaker, who'd be blissfully uaware of her plan until the cyber cops, or whatever they were called, got there and then hand him over.

It was the perfect plan...except for one little, okay HUGE, problem.

How the hell was she suppose to find Playmaker? He wasn't exactly a spotlight searcher and only really appeared when the Knights of Hanoi were around. Even if she were to try to desguise herself he'd probably see right through her, plus it would probably attract too much attention as well and then for her plan would end before it even began. Also, thanks to Akira's strict, yet unspoken, no boyfriends rule and the fact that most males didn't give Aoi a second, or even first glance, Aoi didn't really know how to seduce or even attract a man. Sure as Blue Angel her cutesy wink, and blow kisses act made men all but fall at her feet, Aoi she doubted that would work on the stoic Playmaker.

Aoi tightened her arms around herself as she walked. Hmm, maybe this was wasn't such a good idea. Oh who was she kidding this was completely hopeless. She wound't be able to capture Playmaker if she had a 50 ft net.

Maybe she should just stop trying to get her brothers attention and just accept that she was an unlovable looser, destined to spend her life as a future old maid and only get the affection she craved in her alter ego form that many people didn't even know was her.

Yeah, pathetic.

"Perhaps _I_ can be of help." A smooth, male voice said out of a shadowy corner of the hallway and pulled Aoi from her solo pity party.

"W-whose there?" Aoi turned and looked around, thinking it classmates trying to play a prank. Only to have her brown eyes meet a pair of pale blue ones

* * *

 **ok so this was Blue Over Hearing Part two (oneshot) hoped you liked it**

 **However, as I said, once Aoi made her formal debut, I would end this and as she did earlier this week, well...**

 **Plus ending on chapter six goes well with the whole numbers thing in the anime. Also, my other ideas don't really fit into Blue Speculations, and not just because their not canon either.**

 **Don't worry I have other stories lined up**

 **I wanna thank everyone for reading this, favoriting, following, supporting, reviewing, (*sending hugs*)**

 **I hoped the you enjoyed it and please tell me what you think, good bad, indecent please let me know and once again thank you :)**


End file.
